


Люблю

by Olga_Fox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Fox/pseuds/Olga_Fox
Summary: Любовь, соединившая троих: двух андроидов и человека. Их любовь не делилась на троих, она умножалась на три.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо CreatureXIII за нереально горячее и нежное воплощение нашего со ZloyEzik и Bianca Neve заказанный реквест скетча по Рид1700. Ты Богиня!
> 
> АРТ!!! https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1284166835605299201
> 
> Нам нарисовали скетч, и мне захотелось по нему же и написать.
> 
> Николай Носков - Я Тебя Люблю  
> Именно её слушала на повторе, пока писала фф.  
> Nine Inch Nails - Get Down, Make Love  
> Все эти песни были на стриме:)
> 
> И сам стрим: http://www.twitch.tv/creaturexlll/v/678530932?sr=a&t=1840s

Коннор терялся в ощущениях: Найнс целовал его так чувственно, так жаждуще, а Гэвин прижался всем телом к его спине и целовал в загривок, удерживая за шею. Смотреть на то, как два его любимых андроида целуются, было очень возбуждающе. Руки андроидов были сплетены, и скин сполз до локтей, оголяя белый подсвеченный пластик. Коннект установлен. Найнс чувствовал всё, что чувствовал Коннор, а Коннор всё то, что чувствовал Найнс: рука Гэвина нежно касается челюсти и ласкает шею, а также мягкие волосы Гэвина, ухваченные рукой Найнса, прижимая его сильнее к Коннору. Он делился по связи с Коннором всем, а Коннор передавал ему все свои ощущения. Коннор утопал в чувствах: он так любил Гэвина, так любил Найнса. Его так сильно любили Гэвин и Найнс, прижатые к нему с двух сторон, заставляя датчики работать на полную. И они любили друг друга. Неразделимое трио. Им всем так хорошо вместе, хочется, чтобы момент близости длился вечно.

Нехотя оторвавшись от губ Коннора, Найнс опустился коленями на твёрдый пол, покрывал поцелуями корпус Коннора, начиная с кружочка тириумного насоса, и опускался ниже, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр скина, ведя языком по особо чувствительным точкам. Губы Найнса наконец накрыли головку члена Коннора, от чего имитация дыхания стала работать шумнее. Девятисотый дразнил, вёл языком по всей длине, смотря в почти прикрытые карие глаза своими серыми. После пары минут дразнящей игры, Найнс сначала обхватил головку, а затем медленно насадился ртом на весь член, принимая всё глубже и глубже, пока не упёрся губами в тело Коннора.

Коннор повернул голову к Гэвину, прося поцелуй. И тот жадно прижался к его губам, языком проникая в рот и углубляя поцелуй, который становился всё более влажным. Коннор кусал нижнюю губу Гэва, до сладкой боли, до громкого стона, Гэвин всасывал язык восьмисотого, обводя его кончик своим языком.

Найнс прервал минет, поднялся и прижался губами к шее Коннора, и скин, словно живой, волнообразно сходил в тех местах, где касался Найнс. Напряженный член Гэвина был прижат к ягодицам Коннора, оставляя смазку на пояснице, и давно требовал внимания. Коннор отстранил от себя их обоих, отходя в сторону и оставляя пустое пространство между ними, и тут же, касаясь ладонями к затылкам, направил и столкнул их вместе губами. Они прижались к друг другу телами, соприкасаясь членами, которые Восьмисотый стал ласкать одновременно одной рукой. Они стонали в губы, обнимая Коннора с каждого бока за бёдра. Коннор поочерёдно целовал каждого в плечо, второй рукой он поглаживал ягодицы Гэвина, опускаясь ниже между ними, доходя до чувствительной мышцы, массировал её, не проникая.

Гэвина вело. Вело так сильно, что он перестал соображать, где находится. Лишь были эти руки, эти губы, эти ощущения, и чистая любовь андроидов, что заставляли плавиться, заставляли хотеть их ещё больше, слиться с ними воедино. Иногда (всегда) он жалел, что не может вот так же установить коннект с ними, как они между собой.

***

Найнс лежал на кровати и трахал в рот Гэвина, стоящего на коленях и опирающегося руками на постель, а Коннор сидел позади него, подготавливал его, проникал сначала глубоко влажным языком, а затем начал растягивать его, облизнув пальцы, стал вводить их по одному, скользя по гладким стенкам. Вскоре он убрал пальцы и приставил смазанную лубрикантом головку к анусу, начав медленно входить в Гэвина. Тот мог лишь издавать приглушённые стоны из-за члена Найнса во рту и с силой сминать простынь в руках. Коннор плавно двигался внутри Рида и чуть позже ускорил темп, схватив Гэвина за волосы, от чего тот начал громче мычать.

Найнс освободил рот Гэвина, так что громкие стоны заполнили комнату. Коннор потянул Рида за волосы на себя, перехватывая его поперёк груди, и стал двигаться размашистее.

— Я хочу вас. Хочу вас обоих в себе, — сбившимся дыханием требовал уже ничего не соображающий от удовольствия Рид. — Пожалуйста! Коннор, Найнс… Трахните меня одновременно, я этого хочу.

— Всё, что угодно, Гэвин, — Найнс поднялся с постели и поцеловал Рида в губы.

— Наш Гэ-э-эвин. Всё, что пожелаешь, — шёпот Коннора возле уха будоражил сознание и заставлял тело покрываться мурашками, а самого Гэвина сжиматься на члене андроида.

Девятка обильно смазал лубрикантом свой член, аккуратно приподнял Гэвина и закинул его ноги себе на бёдра. Приставил головку к заполненному Коннором входу и пытался протиснуть ещё один. Восьмисотый целовал Рида в шею, пытаясь отвлечь его и расслабить. Вскоре его анус смог принимать уже два члена. Гэвин закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям, пока они двигались в нём, задевая все чувствительные точки внутри. Рид цеплялся за Коннора и Найнса, хотел ещё больше соприкосновения с ними. Рида вело. Вело от чувств, которые он испытывал к этим двум андроидам. Не выдержав, он вперемешку со стонами выкрикнул:

— Коннор! Найнс!.. ах… Я вас люблю, чёрт возьми!.. ахх… Безумно люблю!

— Ох, Гэвин… И я тебя люблю. — Кажется, это был Коннор, потому как прозвучало возле самого уха.

— Да, мы очень любим тебя, — произнёс в губы Гэвина Найнс.

Андроиды оставляли мокрые поцелуи на шее Рида с двух сторон, кусали, оставляли засосы. Много засосов. Терпеть уже не было сил, и Рид, не трогая себя, кончил, пачкая спермой корпус Девятисотого, и сжимаясь на двух замерших членах, которые, содрагаясь, стали заполнять Гэвина внутри имитацией спермы.

Обмякшие, они повалились на бок на постель, и целовали Гэвина, где только могли дотянуться. Они снова сцепили пальцы, не покрытые скином, расположив руки на бедре Гэвина.

— Я знаю, что вы передаёте это по связи, но мне хотелось бы услышать всё самому. Не стесняйтесь, — смотря то на Коннора, то на Найнса, ждал заветные слова Гэвин.

Андроиды приподнялись, и смотря друг другу в глаза, произнесли:

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор.

— Я люблю тебя, Найнс.

И они слились в поцелуе, с каждой секундой становившийся всё более страстным и глубоким, они нежно трогали лица друг друга, хватали за волосы, покусывали губы. Гэвин лишь заворожённо наблюдал, боясь даже дышать, чтобы не прервать прекрасный момент.

— Ебать, красиво… — всё-таки, не выдержав, прокомментировал Гэвин, и андроиды остановились, повернувшись к нему.

Рассмеявшись, они вновь упали на кровать и одарили Рида долгими объятиями и нежными поцелуями.

Их любовь не делилась на троих, она умножалась на три.


End file.
